Lake Effect Snow
by HeartSerenade
Summary: Attend moi. Encore quelques années. Ecrit pour le 2010 Mini Fest. Traduction de la fic de cathedrale Snow.


___Me revoilà pour une petite OS de noël qui dépayse un petit peux, vu cette chaleur qu'il fait dehors. Je m'améliore dit donc, 2 chapitres en 2 jours. Demain je posterais peut être un 4 chapitre pour Just Another Death Eater meeting. Enfin bref. J'ai choisi de traduire cette os surtout pour la fin, que je trouve touchante. Je vous laisse découvrir. _

___Merci d'avance et bonne lecture._

_**Merci à Blupou qui m'a aidée à corriger notamment la partie sur l'explication de Snape.**_

___Nous sommes un couple de marginaux_

___Nous sommes un couple de marginaux, _

___Quel est le problème avec les marginaux,_

___Parce que c'est ce que nous sommes_

___Nous ne sommes pas timbrés et sensationnels,_

___Nous n'allons pas « bon gré, mal gré »,_

___Nous sommes un peux ridicules,_

___Mais c'est ce que nous sommes._

___X_

_L'année qui suivit la bataille fut une année étrange, par bien des aspects. La vie continuait, comme elle devait le faire, et les gens essayait de s'adapter du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Certains travaillaient, vivaient et aimaient, tandis que d'autres essayaient de ré-apprendre à vivre._

_Poudlard était en mauvais état, plein de trous, de poussière et d'escaliers qui ne menaient nul-part, mais il était ouvert aux élèves, attendant de s'épanouir à nouveau._

Hermione, évidemment, fut une des première étudiante à s'inscrire. Elle prit autant de cours que son emploi du temps pouvait en contenir. Elle avait espéré pouvoir obtenir un Retourneur de Temps mais ceux ci avaient été détruits. Elle était déterminée à rester la première de la classe cette année encore.

Elle ne s'était fait aucun amis, non pas qu'elle est essayé, aussi elle n'était blessée quand les autres filles l'ignorait, quand les regards des garçons glissaient sur son visage pour se fixer sur un autre. Les jours devinrent des semaines, puis des mois, et les gens apprirent à la laisser seule. Certains ne savaient même pas son nom.

Ce fut l'hiver le plus froid qu'elle n'ai jamais vécu.

X

Certains professeurs aussi étaient revenus aussi : McGonagall et Slughorn, Binns et Flitwick. Hagrid était la lui aussi, mais Hermione l'évitait, prétextant qu'elle était sur-chargée de travail à chacune de ses invitations chez lui. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas y aller. Ses yeux étaient trop tristes, ses mains trop tremblantes. Il lui rappelait trop le passé, ce temps perdu d'avant la bataille, quand son futur semblait aussi clair et définit qu'un diamant.

Et Snape. Snape était revenu. Certains disait qu'il revenait du Royaume des Morts, mais elle savait que c'était faux. Après tout, elle était celle qui était revenue dans le Saule Cogneur avec Madame Pomfresh et qui l'avait aidé à administré la potion qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle était celle qui avait tenue sa tête ensanglantée dans ses mains et qui lui avait murmuré des mots de réconfort, fixant ses yeux vitreux, et lui assurant que tout allait bien, même quand elle avait cru sentir son âme couler entre ses doigts.

Il a changé, pensait-elle. Il était plus calme. Toute trace d'agressivité semblait l'avoir abandonnée. Lui aussi évitait les gens le plus possible, plus qu'avant même si c'était possible. Elle l'apercevait brièvement dans les escalier, se sa démarche souple, sa cape virevoltant dans son sillage. En cours de Potions, il se comportait aussi comme un spectre : Sa voix était basse, à peine audible pour les personnes se situant près de son bureau. Parfois, il s'arrêtait en plein milieu d'une lecture et fixait un point, juste au dessus de leurs tête, dans le vide.

Mais il ne fixait pas le vide, elle le savait.

Ensuite, il fermait son livre et sortait simplement de la salle, ses pas résonnant dans les ténèbres des cachots. Quelques étudiants rigolaient et tapaient des mains. Hermione retenaient ses larmes. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le suivre, l'envelopper de ses bras, et lui dire qu'elle savait. Que tout irait bien. Mais si elle savait que ce ne serait probablement pas le cas.

Il est seul, aujourd'hui plus qu'avant.

Tout comme elle.

X

Cette année, elle passait beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur, loin du bruit et de l'agitation, loin de tous. Elle emprisonnait des flammes dans une bouteille et se blottissait sur un banc plein de neige, un livre dans une main, sa baguette à côté d'elle. Elle le voyait sortir ou rentrer de longues promenades, son écharpe enroulée autour de son cou, les joues rouges, en de longues enjambées. Il lui faisait un signe de tête lorsqu'il passait devant elle et elle lui souriait. Elle aurait vraiment aimé allé lui parler mais à chaque fois, les mots restaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge.

Elle se demandait s'il était seul.

Et s'il avait lui aussi attrapé un mal de gorge à cause de ce froid.

x

Les vacances de noël arrivèrent lentement et Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'avait nul part ou aller. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai : Molly l'avait invitée au Terrier, mais Hermione avait poliment décliné. Voir Harry avec Ginny et Ron avec...qui il était, lui briserait le cœur. Et elle travaillait dur pour le garder intact.

Le château se vidait au fur et à mesure que les vacances approchaient, de sorte à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une poignée d'élèves et de professeurs. C'est calme et elle aime ça. Il fait froid, même dans le château, et elle doit porter des col-roulés et un écharpes, des mitaines dont les doigts dépassée, pendant qu'elle écrivait et étudiait plus que jamais.

Un morne après-midi, alors qu'elle était dans la bibliothèque, elle leva les yeux de sa feuille et aperçu Snape, à quelques pas, qui la fixait.

« Pourquoi êtes vous encore ici ? » demanda t-il d'un ton étrange et étouffé.

« Pour les ASPICs, » répondit-elle étonnée. Elle se demandait pourquoi il se préoccupait d'elle.

Il fit jouer ses doigts sur la couverture du livre qu'il tient.

« Vos parent ne voulaient-ils pas que vous veniez les voir pour Noël ? »

« Mes parents...ne sont pas à la maison. » Elle peut à peine le dire, mais elle vit un éclair de compréhension dans ses yeux.

« Oubliette, » murmura t-il. Il se racla la gorge, se prépara à partir, avant de s'immobiliser. « Il y a une vie en dehors du travail, Miss Granger. »

« Si vous le dites, » dit elle, le faisant presque sourire. Presque.

« Vous devriez aire... une pause après tout ce travail. Peut être partir vous promener une fois de temps en temps. »

« Je n'en ai pas le temps. » Elle pouvait entendre le désespoir dans sa voix et elle était sûre qu'il l'avait entendu lui aussi.

Il y eu un léger silence. « Passez plus de temps avec vos amis. »

Elle lui sourit, crispée. « Ceux la aussi sont rares ces jours ci. »

x

Une tempête arriva le deuxième jour des vacances, la veille de noël. Il hurle comme un bête, faisant bouger jusqu'aux fondations du château. La neige tomba pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement recouvert d'une épaisse couche blanche. Les neuf étudiants et les 5 professeurs se réunirent dans la Grande Salle, essayant de paraître joyeux.

« Je ne peut même pas me rappeler de la dernière fois que j'ai vu autant de neige, » s'exclama le professeur Slughorn d'un air pensif en buvant sa quatrième tasse de Bierreaubeurre.

« Depuis bien des années, » ajouta Minerva, les joues rouges.

« Depuis bien des années, » répéta Slughorn.

« Ce n'est pas habituel mais ça arrive de temps en temps, » dit Snape. Hermione, assise à côté de lui, arrêta de mâcher, ses yeux élargis par la surprise. On aurait dit qu'il lui parlait directement à elle, et elle se demanda combien de verres de Whisky Pur-Feu il avait consommé. Il semblait calme, sans non plus être festif.

___« __Vraiment ? » dit elle. Personne ne releva, bien sur, et elle se demanda encore une fois s'ils étaient invisibles. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle objecterais si elle l'était._

« Oui. Quand des grands mouvements d'airs glacés passent au dessus des lacs plus chauds, comme le Lac Noire, cela crée des nuages qui se développent et causent des douches de neige duent à la grande quantité d'humidité. Le voile blanc conditionne l'affectation des couloirs étroits aux zones intérieures alignées le long de la direction du vent dominant. Ceci est augmenté quand la masse d'air se déplaçant est élevée par des élévation plus hautes. Les zones affectées son appelées régions neigeuses et causent d'importantes chutes de neige » Il fit une pause, semblant réfléchir. « Je pourrais vous montrer demain si ça vous dit. »

Hermione semblait hypnotisée. Tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle avait cessé d'exister. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de Snape.

«Pour que ces phénomènes se forment, la différence de température entre l'eau et l'air doit être d'au moins 13°C, la température en surface proche de 0, mais le lac ne doit pas être gelé, l'air doit parcourir un chemin d'au moins 100km au dessus du lac, et l'angle du changement de direction du vent avec l'altitude entre la surface et l'air à 850hPa doit être inférieur à 30degrés. »  
En fait, au début de l'hiver l'air , de l'air très froid passant au dessus d'une eau encore chaude peut même provoquer des orages de neige : des chutes de neiges accompagnées par la foudre et le tonnerre.  
"

Quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours intéressée, il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit prêt de son oreille :

« En fait, au début de l'hiver, de l'air très froid passant au dessus d'une eau encore chaude peut même provoquer des orages de neige : des chutes de neiges accompagnées par la foudre et le tonnerre. »  
« Je...Je ne le savais pas, » dit Hermione en avalant finalement sa bouchée d'haricots verts. Elle inhala et se mit à tousser violemment. Elle tendit sa main afin de trouver son verre d'eau mais se fut SA main à lui qu'elle trouva : il l'avait déjà prit pour elle. Snape se recula immédiatement, la laissant boire. Elle toussait et bafouillait, tandis qu'il lui tapotait le dos fermement. Sa main était chaude à travers son pull-over. Personne ne les remarqua.

« Est ce que vous allez bien ? »s'enquit-il une fois que sa toux se fut estompée et qu'il était sur qu'elle ne risquait pas de s'étouffer.

« Oui, ça va, merci. »

Il y eu un silence.

« Ça s'appelle l'effet de neige si vous êtes intéressée. »

Hermione acquiesça, sourit, clignant des yeux pour en chasser les larmes qui avaient coulés. « Je suis vraiment intéressée. »

x

Comme il n'y avait que peux d'étudiants, et que la plupart des professeurs étaient au lit, éméchés, Hermione errait dans les couloirs sombres du château, seule en cette veille de Noël. Elle trouva Snape debout devant une grande fenêtre, contemplant la neige qui tombait.

« L'effet de neige sur le lac, » dit elle. Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Il lui _sourit_.

« En effet. »

Il restèrent debout, admirant ce spectacle pendant un moment. Les pieds d'Hermione étaient gelés.

« Joyeux Noël. » dit elle.

Il se retourne et la regarda.

« A vous aussi, » dit-il. « Que les prochains jours soient plus beau. »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

_Attend moi,_ pensa t-elle._ Juste quelques années._

_Elle se recula sous son regard sombre. Pendant un instant, elle eut le folle espoir qu'il avait entendue. Mais c'était impossible._

_Puis il acquiesça._

X

Elle se dit qu'une longue promenade dans la neige serait un parfait moyen de célébrer Noël.

x

-30-

___*Crestopher Dumapias, "We're a Couple of Misfits"_

**Note de la traductrice :** Si jamais une scientifique passe par la et avait la gentillesse de m'aider à corriger le passage ou Snape explique les tempêtes de neige à Hermione, je doit avouer que ça m'arrangerait, parce que je n'y ai rien comprit, et je suis à peu près sûre que ma traduction est fausse, pourtant j'y ai passé du temps !


End file.
